


aftertaste (fanart)

by dreamtrealities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtrealities/pseuds/dreamtrealities
Summary: fanart for the awesome writers of aftertaste!





	aftertaste (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to nat and andrea for letting me work on this for you guys! i had a lot of fun and your story is absolutely amazing!  
> \- malia :)
> 
> link to a better quality version: https://www.flickr.com/photos/156256754@N07/37851017901/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/


End file.
